


Scene Break

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [29]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Top!Rin, bottom!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin is emotional and Sousuke breaks the scene for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene Break

With his hands tied to the headboard, Sousuke kneels on the bed with his legs spread wide, body rocking with every soft thwap of the flogger hitting his back. His skin blooms red as the blood rises to the surface, a pretty flush to paint the broad expanse of his back and the heavy curve of his arse.

It is a pretty colour that suits him, Rin thinks as the brings the flogger down again sharply, then immediately soothes it by running the soft leather strands over the same place gently. Sousuke is all dark hair and fair skin, now blushing red in criss-cross stripes. Head thrown back he is lost in the sensation, eyes closed with his thick, dark lashes resting soft against his cheeks, he makes a beautiful picture, one that Rin thinks he could gaze at tirelessly for the rest of his life.

Rin feels like he could lose himself in this moment, in the sound of leather on skin - swish, thwap…slither, repeat - the soft gasp that falls from Sousuke’s lips at the impact and the arc of his back, the way his muscles move under his skin, flexing as he leans in his thighs and arms. For a moment he wonders who is really getting lost in the scene and berates himself. A responsible Dom is attentive, not distracted, and Sousuke deserves every ounce of attention he has.

Sousuke has been through a lot over the years and had dealt with most of it alone, Rin having closed himself off to anything but his own concerns, separated not only by time and distance but also barriers raised by personal demons. Now they are together and Rin doesn’t ever want to let go. He wants to take everything that is Sousuke and to give everything of himself in return. Suddenly, a rush of need and desire for Sousuke fills him, overwhelming in its urgency.

He drops the flogger, let it fall from his hand to bounce off the bed with a dull thump, and presses his palm against Sousuke’s flushed back, his fingers spreading in the space between his shoulder blades, cool against the heated skin. It jars Sousuke out of his headspace, eyes fluttering open to look at Rin even as he leans back into him.

“Rin?” He can see the haze in his teal eyes slowly clearing away with his question. There must be something that he sees in Rin’s face, because there is no panic on his face when he utters their safe word. “Ishimoto.”

It is the lack of panic that lets Rin know that Sousuke is breaking the scene for his sake and he feels incredibly grateful for that - Sousuke can read him so well. Unwilling to move away from him, he reaches around Sousuke, sliding his hands down the length of his arms to unbuckle the restraints around his wrists, pressing his chest close to Sousuke’s back because he wants - no, needs - the contact. The feeling of Sousuke securely in his arms.

As soon as he is free, Sousuke turns in his arms and wraps himself around him, legs around his waist and fingers in his hair as Sousuke kisses him. It feels like he is being given some kind of aftercare, and Rin could laugh because that’s meant to be his job.

“I need you.” He whispers as they break apart, lips still close enough that they can breathe each other’s air. Sousuke just nods, pliant to Rin’s needs as always, but Rin can tell that it’s because he needs it too. Their connection works both ways, after all.

He lets Rin lower his back to the bed, but never breaks his gaze as Rin preps him thoroughly, the fingers of his other hand twined together. And Rin couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. He lifts one of Sousuke’s legs over his shoulder as he lowers himself over him and presses in slowly, memorising every look on his face as he takes Rin inside. None of those expressions are new, but Rin watches as if it is the first time anyway as the tight heat of Sousuke’s body envelops and cradles him. Rin marvels at the feeling, rocking slowly out and back in, wanting to draw it out as long as possible with little spikes of pleasure inching them towards the peak - no matter how many times they do this, the feeling of Sousuke’s body is always the same.

It feels like…coming home.


End file.
